Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility (TV series)
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility, alternately know as Marvel's Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility, is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it airs on Disney XD since TBD 2011. Synopsis Upon of after being bitten by a radioactive spider, young gifted teenager Peter Parker begin fighting crime as he tries to deal with both his personal life as a high school teenager and his newfound superhero life as Spider-Man. Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Greg Cipes) - A geeky and shy yet friendly high school student who gain spider-based abilities and became a masked hero to fight crimes as he deal with both his double life as both a high school kid and a superhero. Supporting * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - A popular but kind-hearted and yet somewhat curious high school student and Peter's next door neighbor/love interest who later learn Peter's secrets. * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Girl (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - * Harold "Harry" Osborn/Hobgoblin (I)/Hero Goblin (voiced by David Kaufman) - * Aunt May Reilly-Parker (voiced by ) - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - * Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane (voiced by ) - * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - * Randall "Randy" Robertson (voiced by ) - * Sally Arvil (voiced by ) - * Gloria "Glory" Grant (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - * John "J" Jonah Jameson (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (voiced by David Oyelowo) - * Elizabeth "Betty" Brant (voiced by ) - * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - * Captain George Stacy (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Officer Jean DeWolff (voiced by ) - * Colonel John Jameson '''(voiced by Seth Green) - * '''Dr. Martha Connors (voiced by Rachel Kimsey) - * Billy Connors (voiced by Max Charles) - * Kaine/Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (voiced by ) - * Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Wraith (voiced by ) - * Max Modell (voiced by Clancy Brown) - ** Anna Maria Marconi (voiced by Laura Bailey) - ** Sajani Jaffrey (voiced by ) - ** Grady Scraps (voiced by ) - ** Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider (voiced by Jason Spisak) - * Aunt Anna Watson (voiced by Misty Lee) - * Dr. Ashley Kafka (voiced by ) - * Sha Shan Nyugen (voiced by Kelly Hu) - * Madame Web (voiced by Julie Newmar) - * Hobart "Hobie" Brown/Prowler (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Other Heroes * Avengers, consisting of: ** * Fantastic Four, consisting of: ** * X-Men, consisting of: ** * New Warriors, consisting of: ** * Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil (voiced by ) - * * Alternative Versions of Spider-Man * Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - A young 13-year old intelligence teenager of African-American and Puerto Rican descent who gain spider-like powers and became the second Spider-Man after his mentor and world's Peter Parker was killed during his final fight with the Sinister Seven. * Mayday "May" Parker/Spider-Girl (voiced by Olivia Holt) - The young 16-year old TBD daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane from an possible future who gain spider-like abilities and became a spider-themed heroine where she use it to continues her father's legacy. * Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir (voiced by ) - A TBD * Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (voiced by ) - * Peter Parker/Mangaverse Spider-Man '''(voiced by ) - * '''Aaron Aikman/Spider-Man (also voice by Yuri Lowenthal) - A young TBD Japanese-American scientist who TBD * Peni Parker/Sp//dr (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - A young TBD Japanese-American TBD * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Woman (also voice by Jessica DiCicco) - A alternative version of Gwen who from a dimension of where she was the one who was bitten by the radioactive spider and become a vigilante rather than Peter. * Hobart "Hobie" Brown/Spider-Punk (also voiced by Bumper Robinson) - A alternative version of Hobie who from a dimension where * Peter Porker/Spider-Ham '''(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * '''Mary Jane "MJ" Watson/Scarlet Spider (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (voiced by William H. Macy, as Norman Osborn, Mark Hamill, as Green Goblin) - The corrupted head CEO of OsCorp and the father of Peter's best friend, Harry, who, after injected with Globulin Green, became a goblin-theme supervillain and one of Spider-Man's most deadliest adversaries. ** Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin (II) (voiced by ) - * Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom (voiced by ) - * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (voiced by David Tennant) - * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by ) - ** Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (voiced by ) - * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard (voiced by ) - * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (voiced by ) - * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion (voiced by Steven Blum) - * Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn"/Rhino (voiced by ) - A TBD Russian mobster who gain a Rhinoceros-like mecha suit. * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - A former inventor who develop a flight tech suit which allow him to fly in the airs. * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - * Flint Marko/Sandman (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (voiced by Jason Marsden) - * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (voiced by ) - * Quentin Beck/Mysterio '''(voiced by Tom Kenny) - * '''Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (voiced by ) - * Hammerhead (voiced by ) - * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (voiced by ) - * Menagerie, consisting of: ** Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (voiced by ) - ** Hippo (voiced by Gray Anthony Williams) - ** Panda-Mania (voiced by ) - * Herman Schultz/Shocker (voiced by ) - * Janice Lincoln/Beetle (voiced by ) - * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (voiced by William Saylers) - * Overdrive (voiced by ) - * Screwball (voiced by Hynden Walch) - * Man-Wolf (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Living Brain '''(voiced by ) - * '''Donna Diego/Scream (voiced by Kari Wuhrer) - * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (voiced by ) - * Enforcers, consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana (voiced by ) - ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (voiced by ) - * Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Jr./Crime Master (voiced by ) - * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer '''(voiced by Josh Keaton) - ** '''Dr. Spencer Smythe (voiced by Tim Curry) - * Michael TBD/Morbius (voiced by ) - * Jonathan Ohnn/Spot '''(voiced by ) - * '''Martin Li/Mr. Negative (voiced by ) - ** Inner Demons - * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (voiced by ) - Other Villains * Dr. Victor von Doom (voiced by ) - ** Doom-Bots - * Wrecking Crew, consisting of: ** Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (voiced by ) - ** Brian Phlip Calusky/Piledriver (voiced by ) - ** Henry Camp/Bulldozer (voiced by ) - ** Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (voiced by ) - * * * * * * * Episodes ''See List of Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility (TV series) episodes '' Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Television Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superhero television series Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney XD Original Series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:American animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn animation